Kantorus Timeline
Timeline -1420s -1422 *Kalad Kantor is born. -1400s -1403 * Kalad'gah (Kalad's village) is founded. * Kalad Kantor becomes the leader of Kalad'gah. 1110s 1110 *Thousands of Irish move to Kantorus. In honour of them one of the four provinces is name Baile. * * * 1790s 1790 *Governor Chak Bongo declares Bongoworld's independence from Kantorus. *Bongoworld is besieged by 13 Kantorus Legions. * * 1890s 1893 *Dr Falc Ral creates a prototype electric cannon. The design schematics are lost in the vast vaults underneath Kantoran City. * * * 2000s * Lord Kantor is born. 2020s 2021 * Kantorus launches it's first Kantorum X19 Rocket destined for exoplanet Kantor-16b. 2029 *Lord Kantor becomes leader of the Grand Empire of Kantorus. 2030s 2033 *Bongonian Insurgents bomb the industrial city of Kantore. *Kantorum X19 reaches Kantor-16b, building a vast city out of Kantorium on the surface. 2035 *The Zombie Outbreak of 2035 occurs. 20 *Bongoites and Bongonians fight for control of Bongoworld. *Kantorus sends 29 attack squadrons to decimate several towns under control of the Bongoites. 2039 *The Grand Empire of Kantorus joins The Gaither Creed. *A militant group, known as the Ko Raiders, attacks and attempts to seize The Gaither Creed. They fail, however, and are pushed back by the regional security. One of their leaders is killed as well. *The Gaither Creed abandons the idea of being a raiding group. *The comet Maxima crashes on Mars. *Northern Union of Lenton space marines and scientists are sent to Mars to recover parts of Maxima. *Six months after their first attack, the Ko Raiders attack The Gaither Creed again. *The Ko Raiders manage to seize control of regional government offices in The Multiple Void. After two days, however, regional security forces drive the raiders out of the region. 2043 *The Ko Raiders attack The Gaither Creed yet again. Their attack is quickly ended, but permanent damage is caused to the regional government offices in The Multiple Void. *Northern Union of Lenton scientists return to Arton City from Mars and begin studying parts of Maxima. 2044 * Lord Kantor founds the Council of Draenor. *The Zombie Outbreak of 2044 occurs. *Members of the Northern Union of Lenton Z-Day Task Force travel to northern Southern Union of Lenton and create an outpost to help deploy a cure. *Within hours, all zombies within the region of Draenor are cured thanks to a cure created by Dr. Bob of Kantorus, working more effectively than the cure Abraham Goethe developed in 2035. *Dr. Bob receives a commendation for his work. 2046 *King Bongo IV declares war on Kantorus. Legions of Bongonian soldiers begins amassing on Kantorus' borders. *Kantorus soldiers create a massive trench network called 'The Maze'. *Southern Union of Lenton's main weapons factory is destroyed by a core meltdown triggered by Kantorus and Northern Union of Lenton forces. Several smaller factories are destroyed by a cruise missile from Northern Union of Lenton. *The War of 2046 ends. *Bongonians begin to push towards Kantoran city. *All Kantorus military are recalled to defend the capital. *Kantorus forces prepare a last stand against the Bongonian legions. 2047 *In a desperate attempt to break the siege around Kantoran City, High Admiral Doot orders the Grand and High fleets to attack the Bongonian ships surrounding the docks. All 200 Kantorian ships are destroyed but 850 Bongonian ships are sunk. *The outer wall of Kantoran city is broken. Thousands of Bongonians pour into the massive city looting and pillaging the outer districts. *Kantorus warriors equipped with the latest sonic and laser weapons are rapidly deployed across all the breached sectors, turning the tide slightly in Kantorus' hand for now. *Dr. Bob completes his plans for Mobile Tank Suits, Hovertanks and jetpacks. The new equipment is quickly rolled out to most Legions. *Despite the best attempts of the Kantorus Legions, they are overwhelmed and the Bongonians fight their way to the outer gate of Kantora Keep. Kantoran Guard are deployed en masse to deal with the threat. *Lord Kantor III and his Honour Guard take to the battlefield to turn the tide into their favour. Kantorus forces rally and push the Bongonians out of the city. 2048 *Kantorus rebuilds its armies to its pre-war numbers. *Lord Kantor III and King Bongo IV sign the Kantor-Bongo Pact, creating an Alliance between the two nations. 2050s 2050 *Kantorus Scientist Dr. Bob tests a bomb with element 214 called the Kantorus Bomb. The blast was felt as far away as Raidak. 2053 *Kantorus, Bongoworld, Raidak, Snowania and Hisario form the Kantor Alliance. *Kantorus bombs Maxtopia and Bigtopia. *Bongoworld joins Kantorus' bombing of Maxtopia. 2055 *The Fourth Reich is founded by Henrich Scheer. 2056 *The Kantor Alliance declares war on the Fourth Reich. 2057 *The Fourth Reich invades Raidak and Hisario 2058 *The Kantor Alliance is re-organised into the Kantorus Commonwealth. * 2059 *Baron Kantorax is born. 2060s 2061 * Hisario and Raidak are liberated and the Forth Reich is defeated after a grueling war with the Kantor Alliance. *The Ko Raiders are finally crushed by the Kantorus Empire. * 2070s 2073 *The Fifth Reich is founded by Adolf Spee. 2079 *High Lord Kantorax becomes the ruler of the Kantorus Commonwealth. *Lord Kantor III signs off a £250 billion defence package to refurbish and expand the Kantorus Space Defence Fleet. 2080s 2082 2084 2085 2086 2088 *Kantorus begins preparations for an inter-planetary war.